Are We Home Yet?
"Are We Home Yet?" is the sixth episode of Two Moons Rising, and the thirty-second episode overall of Nowhere Boys. Synopsis The gang are home & everything is perfect, life couldn't be better, except for Nicco who questions if this really is their Bremin. Discovering they're actually suspended in a dream state the gang manage to wake themselves up. Plot A flashback to a soccer match played by Nicco's Bremin High team, opposing a different town. Her sister Kayla and her friend Tilly cheer her on, and she lines up for a goal and scores! Kayla and her team are very excited, and as Kayla offers to celebrate with Nicco, the rest of the team instead to go out for pizza. Nicco apologises to Kayla and says they'll have time to spend together later. In the present day, the Nowhere Gang — Nicco, Heath, Luke and Jesse — find themselves in what they believe to be the Real World. Happy to be finally back, they resume their normal lives quickly, and especially Nicco, who urgently joins soccer training. Luke and Jesse spread out together across the school where they learn that Sonia is now back to being the vice-principal. They go out to find food, and discover Mr Bates in the library who asks them if they should be at home. Jesse spots Claude, and he is excited to see him, but he tells him that he was due in to make-up along time before. Jesse is confused, but Claude explains to him that rehearsals are about to start for Lost in the Forest, to which Jesse is ecstatic. At Luke's house, he meets with his dad who talks about the games room and their renovations they're installing into the house. Luke is astounded at the fact they are staying. Meanwhile, Heath gets home and is surprised but glad to see his mum and dad talking to each other happily. They tell him that Brooklyn is coming over for dinner, and Heath is dumbfounded that she's no longer mad at him. Meanwhile, Nicco arrives at soccer training late, only to hear from Coach Jane that she's off the team, having said so herself three days prior that her "heart's not in it." Nicco is confused and upset, but unable to do anything about it. She calls Jesse to tell him about the strange things going on, but Jesse, getting makeup to portray Felix Ferne, is excited to be finally performing in Lost in the Forest. Nicco arrives backstage to talk to Jesse, but Claude doesn't let her, as he goes out on stage to sing "Bremin Four." Trivia *During the song "Bremin Four" in Lost in the Forest, they sing the line "Our pawpaw cream ran out," which likely refers to Sam Conte accidentally eating pawpaw ointment in the first episode. Credits |crew= *Writer — David Hannam *Director — Sian Davies }} Appearances *Brian Bates *Brian Bates *Heath Buckland *Katrina Buckland *Stuart Buckland *Sam Conte *Peta Chen *Peta Chen *Felix Ferne *Brett Hamill *Luke Hamill *Jane *Sonia Jarra *Sonia Jarra *Jesse's father *Jesse's mother *Andy Lau *Marley *North *Anna Pandelis *Kayla Pandelis *Nicco Pandelis *Jake Riles *August Ripley *Ben Ripley *Ben Ripley *Tilly *Claude Topper *Unidentified Andy Lau lookalike *Unidentified Jake Riles lookalike *Unidentified Sam Conte lookalike *Brooklyn Wansbrough *Brooklyn Wansbrough |events= |locations= *Dream World **Bremin ***Bremin High School ****Secret lair **Luke's house **Singapore *Empty World **Bremin ***Bremin High School ****Secret lair *Real World **Bremin ***Bremin High School ***Little Gino's **Timeline 2 |objects= *Felix's Book of Shadows *Scrying Pool |spells= *Dimensional return spell *Protection Spell |miscellanea= *Atridax *"Bremin Four" *''Lost in the Forest'' *Nowhere Boys *"You Can't Bring Me Down" }} Gallery References External links * Category:Episodes Category:Two Moons Rising Episodes